luna_storiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivate
Beginning Draw Early in the tutorial, you'll get to draw your first character, here 5 characters that are great to start with: 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 08.jpg 09.jpg Adonis A character that can both heal and attack. Asta Provides a massive heal and invulnerbility on the first round, great for pvp! Vivienne The goddess of all heals! Healing healing and more healing; plus invulnerbility at the round 6! Diaz No 13 A tank that can tank; with a massive ultimate at round 6. Lancelot Another heal and attack character, does a bit of everything. Raising Character Levels *Mana The basic resource used to raise character levels without playing through stages. The best place to get them is at the Sheep Farm in the Pantheon. Remember to save up Stamina so you can run as many times as possible in 30 minutes. *Gold Used in many areas including raising character lvs. The bandit Barrage in the best place to get gold early on. It is also limited to 30 minutes a day, so save up the energy if you need gold. Raising Character Class Level Currently the cap is at lv 10 for all character classes. Remember to get the characters to class level 6 to boost the max character level to 120. The materials needed are found in the campaign stages. You can click on each material to show you where they can be obtained Character skill cooldown upgrade This is extremely important and should be maxed out for characters used in your team. Either spend hero shards (which can be obtained by drawing the same character) or spending elemental orbs. You can get orbs from getting 52 wins in the PVP, the pvp store, treasure paradise, and other areas. Passive skills: Every character has their own passive skill, Self and Team. The "Self" passive is added to the character while the "Team" passive is given to all characters in the team while being the leader. Character Evolve: Nothing much to say here, get the materials, evolve, and become stronger! Astrolabe: This is a system that uses other characters that arent in your team to make your team stronger, nothing goes to waste! You can hold down on the character assigned to open the character screen for quick upgrades if needed. The astrolabe may varies depending on the team or even what you want to team to do, but basically you want to configure the setup so that you get as many bonuses as possible. Where to spend your diamonds: You must be wondering whats the best way to spend diamonds. Here are a few suggestions: PVP Tickets!!! This is a must!!! Since you can always choose to fight a npc to get a win, getting 55 wins in a week is easy! You get 5 free tries a day and upto 6 pvp tickets can be used daily. So all you need to do is buy 20 tickets a week, and you can get 5 tickets for 2 diamonds each day. All you have to do is buy 4 days of tickets from the store and you'll be able to win 55 times a week! The 10 diamond reward from the 55 wins is alrady more than the 8 you are spending not to mention the bunch of goodies along the way! Other items that are worth a look in the Booster shop is: Kindred Seal: Extremely important later on; you'll find out you never have enough Emblem Chest / Energy Potions: buy daily and save for emergencies or for special events Stamina Potions: its always good to have extra potions around How to get diamonds: #watch ads : gets you 3 diamonds a day #PVP wins: a surplus of 2 diamonds a day #Guild battle: 30 wins can be exchanged for 10 diamonds #3 Star Stages: every stage gives 1 diamond when you get a 3 star for the first time (there are a ton of stages) #Facebook events: they run events that gives diamonds away weekly #Monthly/seaonal/yearly cards: the investment in these cards are worth it for the diamonds over time.